


Breakdown

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, ringsy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:58:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English Version of "Zusammenbruch"The story takes part after Easy and Tobias came back from Las Vegas. Tobias doesn't stop hating against Ringo and sabotaging his relationship with Easy. Easy stands Ringo up all the time to take care of Tobias. Ringo just can't take it anymore. Ringsy and a lot of drama.





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fanfiction I've ever written and now I also translated it to english. I hope you enjoy it. :)

"I won't stop until Easy broke up with you!"

Ringo leaped on his feet and without an other word he stormed past Tobias and out of the door. He just had to get out of here, he felt like he'll explode if he'd stay. And he didn't want this situation to escalate, he won't grant Tobias that triumph. He just wanted to get away, away from Tobias provocations, away from all the pressure he put on him by constantly telling him that he wasn't good enough for Easy, that Easy soon will realize that he was a mistake. 

And even when Ringo tried to act like Tobias and the others opinions didn't matter to him, deep in his mind it hurt, that his brother didn't believe in him anymore. That he didn't believe that he had changed and that he did not even give him the chance to prove it. It hurt hearing others say that he didn't deserve Easy, because a part of Ringo thought they were right. A part of him believed that somebody like him wasn't loveable and others confirming that hurt even more.

Of course Easys opinion mattered most, but it still didn't help against the fear he woke up with every morning. The fear that Easy will realize that indeed he was a mistake. And the constant attempts of Tobias to cause trouble between them and hate against Ringo didn't quite help against this fear and the nightmares that woke him up almost every night did the rest. Since Easy and Tobias had come back from Las Vegas and Tobias had taken every chance to went his frustration on him, Ringo hadn't been able to sleep through a single night. Ringo felt like he once and for all had lost even the last family member in his proximity.

He sprinted up to his room, quickly changed into his workout clothes and stormed through the living room and out of the door. Elli and Paco only looked confused and Elli asked: "Richard, are you okay?" But by then Ringo was already out of the door. He ran like he had to run for his life, he had to exercise, had to do something to get all this anger and pent-up emotions under control. He was already done with his usual running routine, but he kept running. 

He still felt like a ticking bomb and all Tobias stupid comments kept echoing in his head: "I'll not stop until Easy broke up with you!" , "As his husband it's my duty to protect him from assholes like you!" , "You are a prooven asshole, you'll never change." , "Eventually Easy will realize that I am right." And then there were his own thoughts: "Easy deserves someone better." , "Nobody can love someone like me."

Ringo clenched his jaw and speed up even more, he just wanted to get these thoughts out of his head, but the anger didn't seem to go away. He ran until suddenly he found himself in front the "Turnhurnhalle", panting he stopped. He looked at his phone. 08:31 pm, one message from Easy Winter: 'Tobias needs me, can we reschedule our movie date again?' Ringo snorted, of course... since weeks he hadn't had one night with Easy alone, everytime Tobias disturbed them and at least when the two brothers where alone, Tobias didn't leave any doubt that he did that on purpose. 

But Easy was too indulgent to get that. Ringo felt the anger boiling up again. Without hasitation he entered the already closed "Turnhalle". He had to exhaust himself, until he wouldn't feel anything anymore. Mindless he hit the punchbag, again and again. He hadn't even bothered to put on boxing gloves, even though he knew, that that was against all safety rules and that he risked hurting himself.

Ringo felt power- and helpless in the whole situation with his brother, He knew, that he couldn't do anything against Tobias constant offences. Because if he would fight back, Tobias would probably use that against him. So he just quietly beared all the insults. And a part of him even thought he deserved it. He hated situations like this, situations he couldn't do anything about, situations he couldn't control. In the past Ringo would have done everything to take Tobias down, but he wasn't the "past Ringo" anymore. Tobias still was Easys best friend and he knew if he'd hurt Tobias, he'd also hurt Easy in the end and he swore to himself that he'd never do that again.

Besides he really was serious about changing, he already had changed. But nobody besides Easy believed him. Meanwhile tears were streaming down his cheeks, actually he didn't want to cry because of Tobias but meanwhile he didn't care anymore. It simply was too much he had already beared in his life, too many emotions had built up inside of him and now he couldn't control them anymore. Still he hit the punching bag like mad with his bare hands , his knuckles were already bruised, but he only felt the pain somewhere far away.

He thought of all of Tobias comments. Of Easy standing him up again and again, because Tobias was more important to him. He thought of the moment he realized that Easy really had married Tobias and of Tobias refusing to annul the marriage. He thought of the many times he had messed up in the past and how often he had hurt the people he loved. He thought of Yannik, his parents and Kira. He felt so alone and still he couldn't stop thinking that he deserved all that. 

Suddenly a sob escaped his lips and then it was like everything was crushing down on him and he let himself sink on the floor. He couldn't control his sobbing anymore and while he still struggled for breath he started to cry bitterly, he just couldn't take it anymore.


	2. Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Easy find Ringo and comfort him?

Meanwhile in the flatshare...

"Hey, is Ringo in his room?" , Easy asked when he entered the flatshare. "No, he stormed in here, changed into his workout clothes and left without a word about 15 minutes ago. He probably went for a run to clear his head." , Paco answered. "Strange, we actually had plans to go to the movies tonight. But I'll have to cancel that now anyway. Tobias is still so down, because of KayC."

The door opened again and Tobias entered the apartment:"Easy come on. You can make out with Ringo later, we wanted to do a movie night..." Easy just looked at him confused: "Ringo isn't even here and I just wanted to tell him that we'll have to reschedule our date. You can wait that long, can't you?" "Well since he isn't here, he probably doesn't care, just text him. Come on I've already ordered pizza." , Tobias whined and pulled Easy out of the door. "Tell Ringo, that I'll come by again later, when he comes back." , Easy said and left with Tobias.

Elli and Paco just looked at them a bit overwhelmed. Tobias behavior towards Easy has gotten a bit weird lately. "No surprise, that Ringo was so angry, when Easy constantly stands him up for Tobias. And Tobias acts like he can't be without Easy for even a minute." , Elli pointed out. "Do you think we need to worry about him? He really doesn't look so good these days." , she asked Paco. "He'll calm down eventually. He will just go for a run to blow off some steam and then it will be fine. Just typical Ringo." , Paco answered.

Meanwhile it's already 9 pm and no Ringo.

A outraged Easy entered the flatshare. Paco and Elli were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. "Is Ringo back?" , Easy asked , "He doesn't answere his phone." "No, he still didn't come home, I thought maybe he is at your place after all." , Elli answered. "No he isn't. But Tobias just made some implications, the two must have had a fight again." , Easy said sighing. "Well, no wonder that Ringo left. He had to put up with a lot the last few weeks." , Elli said. "What do you mean, with left? Do you think he plans to run away again?" , Easy looked at Elli in shock , "Gosh. I've told Tobias a hundred times that he should stop hating against Ringo, but he just doesn't listen. He is so down, because of KayC, he basically isn't sane but it can't go on like that. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't want to stand between them all the time. But a few things Tobias just said, wer really not okay. That's why I wanted to talk to Ringo. This constant arguments between these two are getting out of hand." 

Easy tried to call Ringo again.

"I don't think he ran away, but we should still look for him though, to make sure he doesn't do something stupid after all. I am starting to worry about him. He has been gone for hours." , Elli answered. 

"God Ringo! Answere your damn phone!" , Easy cried out desperately. "You are right, I'll go looking for him. I can't just sit here and wait not knowing where he is anyway. He doesn't even read my texts... Elli... I shouldn't have stood him up again today. But I didn't know that he and Tobias had a fight." , Easy blamed himself. 

"Calm down. Try the Turnhalle, I've often caught him there working out until exhaustion these days. I told him to slow down but - typical him - he didn't listen. The whole situation with Tobias seems to strain him more than we all thought and Ringo always works out if something is bothering him." "Thanks, Paco. I'll go check if he's there. If he comes home, please tell him that I am sorry." , said Easy and left the apartment. "We will!" , Elli and Paco promised.

Easy didn't have a good feeling in his gut when he approached the "Turnhalle". He was worried about his boyfriend and he blamed himself for not realizing how much the situation with Tobias had stressed Ringo, sooner. He noticed that there was still light in the Turnhalle, Ringo really seemed to be here. Easy sighed in relieve. Quietly he entered the "Turnhalle" , only parts of the back were lighted, so Easy made his way to the back of the gym. But what he saw now, brought his heart to halt for a moment. There was Ringo, but he didn't work out. He sat on the floor, with the back to Easy, his knees drawn up and his face burried in his hands. And he was crying, no he wasn't just crying, he was sobbing. It broke Easys heart to see his boyfriend like this. Quickly he approached him. A million thoughts were spinning in his head: Guilt, accusations, apologies, but before even one word escaped his lips, he kneeled down next to Ringo and carefully pulled him in his arms. Just held him close. Sometimes gestures speak louder than words.


	3. Mental Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easy and the others take care of Ringo.

Ringo didn't know how much time had passed. He still couldn't hold back his tears. Suddenly he felt two strong arms wrapping around him, holding him. He didn't need to look up to see who that was, he knew how Easy felt. Exhausted he let himself fall into Easy arms and for the first time in a very long time he allowed himself to get comforted by someone. He didn't have the energy to fight against it, let alone to control his emotions anyway and maybe also a part of him didn't want to surpress everything anymore. 

He clinged to Easy, gave vent to all of his feelings, all his pain, all the desperation and the fear that had built up inside of him. And Easy just was there, let him cry, gently rubbed his back and again and again he whispered: "I am here, everything is okay." in Ringos ear. It didn't matter what happened anymore, it only mattered that Easy was here now and for Easy it only mattered to hold Ringo in his arms. They could talk later.

It took long for Ringo to stop crying and fairly calm down. Immediately he moved away a little and hang his head in shame. He - who usually was known for his frigidity - was embarressed about losing control of his emotions like this, even in front of Easy. Easy noticed that Ringo seemed to be ashamed of his feelings and reached out one hand to softly caress Ringos cheek. Carefully he lifted up his boyfriends chin a little bit, so he could look him in the eyes. 

"Hey, you don't have to be ashamed of your tears, especially not in front of me. I love you and I'll always be there and comfort you, if you let me." He leaned in and softly kissed Ringo before embracing him again. "I love you too." , Ringo said huskily. He still was overwhelmed and shocked by all these intense feelings. 

Easy let go of Ringo and said: "Do you think you can come home with me?" Ringo nodded. Easy stood up and wanted to take Ringos hands to pull him on his feet, only now he noticed the scratches on the bruised hands. Worried, he let himself slide on the floor again and carefully took Ringos hands in his. "What did you do to yourself..." , he said with a rather broken voice.

"I needed to do something, I couldn't take it anymore. Tobias... he said he won't stop until you broke up with me... I don't want to loose you... Easy... I..." , his voice broke. Easy sighed: "I am so sorry Ringo. I should have noticed sooner. I shouldn't have accepted Tobias behavior all the time, just because he is love sick and I never should have neglected you like that. I am so sorry, I promise that will change now." Now Easy had tears in his eyes.

"Come on. Can you get up? I'll help you." , Easy pulled Ringo on his feet. Luckily it wasn't a long way to the flatshare. Ringo was tired, he felt like someone took all the energy he had left away once and for all. In the elevator he leaned on Easy and suddenly slummped down for a moment. Easy caught him, he was even more worried about him now. "Hey Ringo!" , he took his head in his hands , "Stay awake!" He put an arm around him and supported him until he had safely placed him on the couch in the apartment.

There was no light in the flatshare, it seemed like Paco and Elli had already gone to bed, they probably had to get up early tomorrow. Still Easy said: "I'll get Elli, you don't look good." Ringo wanted to protest, he didn't want anyone to see him like this but Easy had already knocked on Elli and Pacos door. When nobody answered, he opened the door and quietly shouted: "Elli!" "Hmm. What's going on?" , Elli muttered still half asleep. 

"Elli, I need your help!" Elli was now fully awake and looked at Easy in confusion: "Easy?! What happened? Did you find Ringo?" "Yes but he doesn't feel well, he almost collapsed earlier. Can you take a look at him, I am really worried?" Immediately Elli got up and followed Easy into the living room. Paco had also woken up by now and followed them. 

When Elli saw Ringo on the couch, she was shocked, he really didn't look well. He was pale and shaking all over. His hands were bruised and even though he was sitting on the sofa and tried to hide his condition, he looked like he was about to collaps every minute.

"Paco, please fetch me my first aid kit. Easy get him a glass of water and new clothes, he is soaked in sweat." , Elli took control of the situation. Carefully he pushed Ringo back on the couch: "You better lie down." Ringo didn't say a word and just let her do her work. "Richard, what did you do?" , she said more to herself than to Ringo and shook her head in worry. 

"Sports." , Ringo answered quietly. "All the time? Since you left until Easy found you?" , Elli asked worried. "Yeah... I had to do something... I had to leave... Elli I just can't do this anymore..." , it burst out of him. "What can't you do anymore?" , Elli asked confused. "Everything! Tobias, all his stupid comments. The constant reminder that I don't deserve Easy, that I am not loveable, because I am an asshole, who will never change. And who doesn't deserve to be happy." , Ringo turned away from Elli, so she won't see the tears welling up in his eyes again. 

Elli is shocked and a bit overwhelmed, nobody ever saw Ringo like this. So vulnerable, not even she would have thought he was capable of such an emotional outburst."Ringo really must be devastated, if he reacts like that." , she thought and did the only think she could think of in this situation. She carefully put one hand on Ringos shoulder and soothingly stroked his back. 

Ringo barely responded, just let it happen. He didn't have the energy to care anymore. Luckily Easy came back with Ringos clothes in that moment. He immediately approached Ringo again and sat down next to him on the couch. He pulled Ringos head in his lap and started to calmingly run his fingers through his hair. Elli meanwhile got a glass of water. "Here you go. You need to drink a lot of water. You probably are totally dehydrated." Ringo took the glass and drank up. 

He still was shaking. "Come on. You have to take off these soaked clothes. Maybe you should take a nice hot bath too, so you'll get warm again." , Easy said. "Good idea! It will be good for his sore muscles, too. He probably will have the muscle arche of his life tomorrow." , Elli said. Easy wanted to get up, but Paco, who had been silently watching - probably also shocked - until now, was faster. "Wait. I'll do that. Stay with Ringo." , he said, happy that he could do something. He also seemed to feel guilty, for not noticing sooner how bad Ringo had been feeling.

Later Easy helped Ringo to get in the tub. The bath seemed to relax Ringo a bit. "Can I let you alone for a minute?" , Easy asked. "Of course." , Ringo said, there was still a bit of shame, of others seeing him like this, in his voice, but a part of him also enjoyed others taking care of him like that. He wasn't used to not having to deal with all his problems alone. But he had to admit, that it felt good to know that there was somebody who cares for him now and that he was not alone anymore.

Meanwhile Elli was cooking tea and Paco was sitting at the kitchen table. "Wait." , said Elli when Easy came into the living room, "I have to talk to you." "How is he? Is it bad?" , Easy asked scared. "Considering the circumstances he's okay, his body is just exhausted after he worked out for hours, that's normal. No wonder he almost collapsed. Do you know what actually happened?" , she asked.

"I don't know for sure either. He must have went for a really long run and then he probably hit the punchbag like crazy in the Turnhalle, without boxing gloves acccording to how his hands look. But when I found him he didn't work out anymore, but sat on the floor sobbing. He almost couldn't calm down, God knows how long he had been sitting there like that until I came... Elli, I am so worried about him. I should have realized sooner... You can't imagine how I found him..." , Easys voice broke, he can't get the image of Ringo crying alone in the "Turnhalle" out of his head. 

"Seems like he had a bit of a mental breakdown, I've never seen him like this either. I have to admit, that I am still a bit shocked." , Elli said. Easy looked at Elli in shock. "And what do we do now?" , he asked. "Well, he should go to bed and sleep. He needs rest. We can't do much more. Just be there for him." , Elli explained. "Hmm..." , Easy said. "Don't blame yourself. Ringo is tough, he will be fine. And he has you now after all. But I'll personally give Tobias a piece of my mind tomorrow." , Paco said. Anger built up in Easy when he heared Tobias name: "He better not show up here anytime soon. Wait until I get hold of him. How could he do this to Ringo. He seriously told him that he won't stop until we broke up! Like what the fuck is wrong with him? And how could I have been so stupid and accept everything he did just because he is lovesick?!" 

"Come on, take care of your boyfriend first. You can talk to Tobias tomorrow. By the way, I made tea for both of you. I think you could both use a nice hot cup of tea." , Elli tried to calm him down and handed Easy a can of tea and two mugs. "And tell Ringo I want to see his hands again, after the bath." , she added.

After Ringo let Elli examine his hands and drank his tea, Elli finally let him go with the words: "Off to bed with you. You need to rest." Ringo felt like he had been awake for three days streight. Easy took his hand and with a "Good night and thank you." , both made their way to Ringos room. Even though Ringo now was more steady on his feet, Easy lovingly put his boyfriend to bed. Both cuddle up in bed, holding each other close. Easy only heared a quiet "Thank you." from Ringo before his lover quickly fell asleep. However Easy couldn't fall asleep for a long time, he kept thinking about what to say to Tobias tomorrow, because it definitely couldn't go on like this.


	4. The Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry, that it took me so long to translate the next chapter but I had a lot going on. I'll try to translate and update my stories more frequently again. I hope you still like the next chapter. :)

The next morning Paco and Elli were sitting on the breakfast table, yawning. The last night didn't leave them unaffected as well. Suddenly Tobias entered the flatshare, to once again snitch some coffee. "What's wrong with you two? Had a short night or what? Did Easy and Ringo keep you up?" , he laughed. Elli and Paco gave him an annoyed look. "You have no idea!" , Elli said clearly annoyed.

Even though Tobias couldn't know what happened yesterday, she didn't have the nerve for his silly comments. "Hey guys what's wrong? It was only a joke." , Tobias said. "Maybe it's all a joke to you, but it's not very funny to us. If you want to know, yes, Easy and Ringo did keep us up. But only because Ringo had a breakdown last night and we had to take care of him, after Easy found him totally exhausted in the Turnhalle!" , Elli bursted out.

"Ringo? A breakdown? You don't really believe that? We are talking about Ringo here?" , Tobias said in disbelieve. "Tobias, that's enough! Stop hating against Ringo! Yes, even Ringo has feelings and he is not well. Even if it maybe doesn't look like it, the constant argument with you about his relationship finished him. If you had seen him yesterday you wouldn't talk like this. Ringo is completely run down and it's also your fault. Do you even notice what you do to Ringo and Easy!? " , Paco was furious.

"Ringo is your brother after all, you should know that he acts like he doesn't care. But how would you feel, if even your own brother wouldn't believe in you anymore and would try to sabbotage the first good relationship you ever had? Even though Ringo made a lot of mistakes, he deserves a second chance. You are the only family he has left here, Tobias! Easy and Ringo love each other and you have to accept that. And if you would have seen them together last night, maybe you'd finally realize that you are the only one behaving like an asshole here!" , he shouted angrily.

"And now take your coffee and go, please. And you rather do not come over unannounced again. Ringo needs to rest and Easy too after last night. He will probably want to talk to you soon enough, anyway." , Elli added.

Without an other word Tobias took his coffee and left the flat, he had to process what he had just heard. Had he really acted that bad?

Easy woke up from the argument downstairs, carefully - to not wake his boyfriend - he got up and went to the living room. "Was that Tobias?" , he asked Elli and Paco. "Yeah, but we made it clear that it can't go on like this. How is Ringo?" , Elli answered. "He is still asleep, but he had nightmares all night. I think the whole thing triggered a lot of stuff, he talked about Kira and his parents." , Easy sighed.

"Well, considering what he has already been through, that's not surprising. He surpressed everything for years and had to deal with everything alone. Maybe it's good, that he gets it all out now." , Paco said. "And this time he doesn't have to deal with it alone. I just hope he gets that. But that he let us - especially you, Easy - help him last night, is a good sign." , Elli added. "Nobody thought, that out of all people it would be you, who finally gets through to Ringo. You really are good for him." , Paco said.

"Hmm... I hope he can calm down a bit now, he cried so much last night... I was so worried about him. Even if it's good that he finally shows his emotions... I hate seeing him like that, especially because it's also partly my fault." , Easy admitted. "Don't blame yourself so much, you are just too good-natured and Tobias took advantage of that. Yes maybe you neglected Ringo a bit, but only because you wanted to be there for your best friend. It's not your fault that Tobias took out all his frustration on Ringo..." , Paco began to explain.

The three didn't notice Tobias, who had quietly appeared in the doorframe and heard their conversation. Quietly he closed the door, he had to think about a lot. His brother really seemed to be in a bad condition. He hadn't meant to let it go this far. Had he really underestimated how much he actually had hurt Ringo? Had his lovesickness made him so ignorant, that he had not noticed how serious the relationship between Ringo and Easy was? After all Ringo had never opened up to someone like this before. Had he really been so obsessed with protecting his best friend from gettig hurt, like he had been hurt by KayC, that he totally overstepted the mark? He went to the roof terrace, the words of his friends had given him a lot to think about.

When Ringo woke up, he noticed that he was alone. Easy probably was already downstairs. Carefully he put on some clothes, his muscles were still sore and his hands still looked battered. He thought about last night, about Easy and about Elli and Paco, who had seen him in such a vulnerable state, like usually no one else was allowed to see him, except maybe Easy.

He was still a bit embarrassed about it, but he couldn't change it anymore anyway. Slowly he walked down the stairs and saw Easy, Elli and Paco, sitting at the kitchen table. He looked at them shyly, he didn't really know how to act after everything that happened, and cuddled up against Easy from behind, who immediatelly turned around and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good morning. How are you?" "I am okay." , Ringo mumbled. "Morning, Richard. Do you want some breakfast?" , Elli wanted to make it as easy as possible for Ringo, she knew that he probably was embarrassed about last night. Ringo sat down next to Easy, who handed him a cup of coffee. The mood at the table was still a bit tense. "Well, we have to go now, right Elli?" , Paco said. "Yeah right. You know, work and stuff. See you later and call us if you need something okay?" , Elli answered. "Oh and Ringo I'll take your shift at the Turnhalle today. You will stay here and rest!" , Paco said determinedly, before the couple collected their stuff and left. Ringo and Easy probably had a lot to talk about.

"And how do you really feel?" , Easy asked a little worried, after Elli and Paco had left. The deep circles under his boyfriends eyes hadn't escaped his notice, no wonder after that night though. Ringo shrugged his shoulders: "I don't know... everything is just a bit... weird I guess..." , he answered hesitantly.

"Easy... will you stay here today... with me?" , he asked shyly. Easy smiled and kissed his boyfriend: "Of course, I took the day off and I am all yours today." "And if Tobias..." , Ringo started, he just had to make sure, that his boyfriend wouldn't leave him alone again as soon as Tobias showed up.

"I'll have to put some things straight with him later, but don't worry today nobody will get me away from you." , he assured him and drew him closer. "There is also something I have to discuss with you..." , Easy smiled. Ringo looked at him a bit scared, about what will come now. "I was thinking and I really don't want to have anything to do with Tobias, as long as he doesn't accept our relationship and behaves like an asshole. So I thought, maybe I could move in with you for a few days? Of course only if it's okay with you and-" That's when Ringo interrupted him with a passionate kiss, that Easy happily returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. :) I'll try to translate the next chapter as soon as possible.   
> Love, Persephone


	5. Talk

Easy and Ringo spent the day, cuddeled up on the couch. They watched movies, talked and just enjoyed being together. Towards noon, Ringo had fallen asleep in Easys arms again. He still was worn out from the past night. Easy carefully stood up, making sure not to wake his boyfriend. He wanted to seize the moment, to talk to Tobias. He had been thinking about what to say to him, almost the whole day and he finally wanted to get it all out.

He went to their apartment, when he opened the door, he saw Tobias, who was sittig on the sofa. He took a deep breath and entered the flat. "Tobias, we have to talk!" , he said. Tobias looked up. "I know." , he answered. "We can't go on like this. You can't keep interfering with my relationship and hate on my boyfriend. I love Ringo and I forgave him. You have to accept that. You don't have to be a fan of our relationship, but I demand, that my best friend respects my decisions, instead of sabotaging my relationship. You won't stop until I broke up with Ringo?! - what kind of stupid statement is this! My relationship is non of your business. The only thing you will archieve with that behavior is that YOU will lose me. Because what you are doing, has nothing to do with friendship anymore, no matter how lovesick you are. And how you treat Ringo... Tobias you are his brother! You are important to him, even though he doesn't show it very often! And if you are honest with yourself, you know that. You also have messed up plenty of times in your life, you should understand him better! But instead you take every chance to talk him down, you hurt him with that and you know that pretty well!"

Until now, Tobias had only listened quietly, but now he interrupted Easy: "Can I say something too?" Easy only nodded. "You are right. I acted like a huge asshole... I just didn't want you to get hurt, like me, but it went way to far. I took out all my frustration on Ringo. I am sorry. I am still sceptical about it but if Ringo really is what you want and if he makes you happy... then I'll shut up and I'll try to accept your relationship from now on." , Tobias continued contritely.

Easy looked at him in surprise, he had not expected that. "Late realization. How come?" , Easy asked. "This morning, I heard your conversation with Elli and Paco in the flatshare. And Paco also gave me a piece of his mind already. Let's just say, it made me think." , Tobias mumbled. "Better late than never." , Easy sighed.

"I'll stay with Ringo, the next couple of days... he needs me and I think we could also use some distance from each other for now..." , he added. He couldn't forgive Tobias right away, he knew it will take some time and he still had to process his apology.

"Okay... Easy?" . Tobias said. "Yes." "How is Ringo?" , Tobias asked meekly. "I'd say, according to the circumstances he is okay. He is sleeping right now. You should apologize to him too some time, if you are really serious about being sorry." , Easy answered. "I will." , Tobias said and sighed, "Is everything alright between us?" "Hmm... not quite alright but I'd say way better." , Easy replied. "Okay then I'll let you get back to your boyfriend now." , Tobias said, before he stood up and went to his room. Easy quickly packed up some of his things and then made his way back to the flatshare.

Later everyone was sitting in the kitchen for dinner. Saskia was also back, she had been at a conference with Mr. Huber over the last two days. Easy had already told her about Ringos condition , he didn't want there to be any weird questions. He knew, that it would make Ringo uncomfortable, if he had to explain what happened yesterday. Saskia had looked a bit shocked, when he had told her about the situation. But she had promised, that she wouldn't make a fuss out of it, even though her expression had looked like she wanted to have a serious word with Tobias. Even though he had apologized, she had been annoyed by his childish behavior for way too long.

When they had just finished dinner, the doorbell suddenly rang. Saskia opened the door and to her surprise, saw Tobias standing shyly in the doorframe. "Ähhm... I wanted to see Ringo." , he said. The whole flatshare looked first at Tobias and then curious at Ringo, who only made a quick movement with his hand, which meant that Tobias could come in. Tobias entered the apartment, a little nervous he asked: "Can we talk?"

It seemed like Ringo didn't really know what to say to that, but he nodded. As much as Elli, Paco and Saskia wanted to eavesdrop, Easy gave them a look, that made clear that they should let the two brothers alone. Easy also gave Ringo a questioning look, meaning something like "Are you fine on your own?" Ringo only nodded and kissed his boyfriend one last time, before he let go of his hand and all of his roommates left the living room. Easy of course went up to Ringos room, even though it was hard for him to leave his boyfriend, who was still a bit under the weather, behind. But it probably was best, to let the two brothers talk alone for the start.

The two brothers were nervously standing face to face in the living room, no one really knew what to say. Tobias looked at Ringo, he really had looked better once. He was pale, there were deep circles under his eyes and when Tobias eyes caught Ringos hand, he almost startled a bit. There were scratches all over Ringos hands. What had he done? "You look like shit." , Tobias said quietly with a nervous smile. He just couldn't come up with a better sentence to start the conversation and to express that he was aware that his half brother wasn't feeling well.

 

Ringo only lifted his eyebrows: "Thanks dear brother, I know that." "I am sorry." , Tobias said, lookin at the floor. He couldn't quite find the right words. Ringo also remained silent. "Really... I behaved like an asshole..." "Well, I have to agree with you on that..." , Ringo sighed. "I shouldn't have taken out all my frustration, because of KayC, on you." , Tobias added. "I just didn't want, Easy getting scammed like I had been and I worked myself up into it, to not have to deal with my own problems... and I didn't want to lose Easy... even though I probably achieved, quite the contrary with my behavior." , he sighed.

"Tobias..." , Ringo said. "I love Easy. I know, you think I am a heartless, selfish and arrogant asshole, who doesn't deserve to be happy... but don't you think, I know, that I don't deserve Easy, without you telling me everyday. Don't you think, that I don't know that I am not quite the most lovable person on earth, without you rubbing it in my face all the time. I wake up everyday, being afraid of Easy realizing, that I am a mistake. Being scared, that after all you have convinced him with your never ending hate against me. Do you think I like being like that? Do you think it's fun? For everyone I only ever was Ringo, the man with the heart of stone. Everyone always used to say: Ringo you are an asshole, Ringo you can't change, Ringo nobody can love you like this. Ringo you have to be like that, Ringo you need to do this. But with Easy I am just Ringo. He loves me just the way I am. Nobody has ever done that before. I don't have to proof anything to him, i don't have to act like someone I am not around him. I can just be myself. And he believes in me, despite the many times I've messed up in the past and despite even my own brother doesn't trust me anymore. He believes in me. I don't know how he does it or why, but that's how it is. And if I'll have to, I'll spend the rest of my life proofing, that I can be the man he sees in me. I can't promise you, that I'll never hurt him again, but you can believe me, when I say, that I'll try everything to make him happy. I've changed... Easy has changed me, why don't you give me the chance to proof it to you? You are my brother..." , Ringo had tears in his eyes by now, it was a long time ago, he had opened up to his brother like that, had shown himself that vulnerable infront of him. But he wanted Tobias, to understand how serious he was about Easy.

Tobias swallowed hard, he would have never expected so many emotional words from Ringo. "Wow, Ringo... you really love him." , he said like he was deep in thought, like it had become clear to him just now. "Of course. I told you so, all the time, I've never loved someone the way I love him. I know that I maybe don't deserve a second chance-" "You do." , Tobias suddenly interrupted him. Ringo looked at him, like he wasn't quite sure if he had misheard him. "I do?" , he asked hesitantly. "Yes, you do." , Tobias admitted with a sigh. "I am sorry that I wasn't a better brother to you. I should have supported you, if you really want to change for once... I didn't get how serious, you really are." Ringo looked at him baffled, he hadn't expected that.

"By the way, I don't want to steal Easy from you, you know. I only want to be with him." , Ringo said quietly. "Got it." , Tobias answered. "Does that mean, Easy and I now have your blessing?" , he responded with a smirk. "For my sake..." , Tobias grumbled. "But I'll have an eye on you." , he added. "By the way, about the Vegas wedding... I got everything ready for the annulment today... Easy only has to sign... I am also serious, you know." , he said. Ringo still didn't really know what to say, he wasn't used to people apologizing to him. It seemed, like Tobias was also struggling with what to say. "Well... I'll go then... I guess..." , he stuttered and made his way to the door. "Tobias..." , Ringo suddenly said. Tobias turned around. "Thank you." , Ringo whispered. Only now Tobias realized, what his approval, his support, had meant to his brother. "Better late, then never..." , he sighed. "Please tell Easy to come by tomorrow, to sign the papers." , he said, before leaving the flat. Ringo still looked at him a bit startled, he couldn't believe, that Tobias had really apologized to him and on top promised him, that he will accept his relationship with Easy from now on.

 

What Ringo had not noticed, was Easy, who was sitting on the upper edge of the stairs and had heard every word of their conversation, including Ringos love declaration. Easy really hadn't wanted to eavesdrop, but he hadn't been able to just sit there in Ringos room and wait, without knowing if Tobias would say something stupid again. Apology or not, he just couldn't leave his boyfriend alone, with the guy who was more or less responsible for his breakdown, even if Tobias was his best friend. He had decided to protect his boyfriend from now on. When Ringo had explained, how much he loved Easy and how much he was afraid of loosing him, Easy had almost cried himself. He had to hold himself back from running down the stairs straight away and kiss him fierencly, to show him how much he loved him too. Even though it had hurt him to hear, that Ringo thought about himself as not lovable, the other half of his speach had made him very happy.

After Tobias was gone, he finally went downstairs. Ringo still looked a little lost, everything still seemed a bit surreal, but when he saw Easy a smile appeared on his face. For a while they just looked in each others eyes, nobody really knew what to say. "I love you." , they suddenly said simultaneosly. They both laughed and for this moment that was all that was left to say and they found each other in a passionate but gentle kiss. And when Saskia shortly after, quietly entered the living room and saw the couple, she had to smile. These two really found each other.


	6. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but cute chapter. Can't believe my chapters where so short back then, but that would actually explain why I feel like I was finishing chapters faster in the past. :D Btw this was the first slash I've ever written. :D have fun! :)

Later Easy and Ringo were cuddled up in bed. The couple was relieved after the talk with Tobias. They hoped everything would calm down now. Easy softly caressed Ringos cheek, he still had to get something of his chest: "I am also afraid to loose you, you know... but I'll never realize that you are a mistake. No matter what will happen in the future, in the short time we've been together, you have already made me so happy. I'll never regret stopping you from leaving at the trainstation." "You have been eavesdropping." , Ringo said, none then less Easys words had made him smile. "A little." , Easy admited, also with a smile. "I just couldn't leave you alone. I have to take care of you after all." , he said with a laugh and kissed his boyfriend.

Ringo moved a bit further away from him to look his lover in the eyes. "I've never been as happy as I am now with you at my side." , he said, his eyes full of love. "What did you do to me... you out of all people." , he continued, tenderly stroking Easys hair. For a moment they lost each other in each others eyes and it seemed like time was standing still until Easy carefully pulled Ringo closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips, which Ringo happily returned. There where so many things they still wanted the other one to know, but didn't find the words for. But this kiss was so full of emotions, so much love, that maybe that wasn't necessary after all.

The kissing got more intense. Easy pushed Ringo down on his back, carefully leaning over him. One hand on his boyfriends cheek, he looked him deep in the eyes, before kissing him with all he had. He wanted to show him how much he loved him, how much he too, needed him. Gently his lips wandered to Ringos neck, whispering a quiet "I love you." , in his ear, before capturing his lips again.

Ringo enjoyed the feeling of his boyfriend caressing him like that, the warmth of their bodies pressed together, holding each other close. Gentle kisses on his skin. The tenderness they put in their kisses, to show the other one how much they loved him. Ringo took in every moment, let himself be loved. He wanted Easy, all of him.

He too placed kisses all over Easys body, softly pushing his hands under Easys shirt, while doing so. "I love you." , he said and pulled his boyfriend in a passionate kiss, while simultaneously taking of his shirt. "Wait." , Easy suddenly said. Ringo looked at him ca little onfused, but then Easy turned around, so Ringo was lying under him again. "I want to take care of you." , he whispered, while his lips were already all over Ringos torso, wandering down further.

Ringo moaned, when Easy touched his most sensitive spots. Easy knew exactly what his boyfriend liked. After a while Ringo pulled Easy up again and kissed him deeply. "Sleep with me." , he wispered quietly, his eyes full of desire. "Are you sure?" , Easy asked, he wanted to make sure that Ringo didn't feel obliged to do this, after all his boyfriend still should take it easy after his breakdown yesterday. "What's with resting?" , he laughed. "Forget resting." , Ringo said and drew his boyfriend closer, eagerly kissing him again. "Besides, I am allowed to do everything, that is good for me, Dr. Winter and you make me feel very good." , he added with a seductive grin. Easy laughed. "Oh, is that so?" , he whispered his lips only a few millimeters away from Ringos. "Hmm." , Ringo smiled, before they both got lost in their kisses again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. One more chapter to go. :D


	7. Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, the translation of the last chapter. Sorry for again taking so long to translate it. I hope you like it. :)

The next morning Ringo woke up, because the sun was shining in his face. He looked up and saw his boyfriend lying next to him, still asleep. "How peaceful and beautiful he looks." , he thought. Last night had been special, so full of love and tenderness. Ringo had to smile, thinking about it. Nothing had ever felt so intense, like it felt with Easy. Quietly he got out of bed, put on some clothes and quickly went to the bathroom, to not shortly after quietly sneeking out of the flat. He went to the bakery to get some breakfast.

When he came back he put everything on a tray, making his way up to his room, he wanted to surprise Easy. At the top of the stairs he encountered Saskia, who was on her way downstairs. "Aww breakfast in bed. I didn't know you could be so romantic." , she said with a smirk. "Schhh, top secret. My image." , Ringo laughed. Saskia had to smile, when she saw Ringo entering his room, balancing the tray in one hand. Who would have thought, to ever see Richard Beckmann being so in love.

Quietly Ringo placed the tray on the nightstand. Then he leaned over Easy and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, wake up." , he whispered. "Morning Honey." , Easy mumbled sleepily, only then realizing what he had just said. Oops, that had just slipped out. "Ähhm... sorry... I didn't want to..." , Easy tried to explain, he didn't know if they - or better Ringo - was already ready to use pet names. The only thing he knew was, that Ringo had always found it silly when others had used pet names around him.

But when he insecurly looked at Ringo, he only saw his boyfriends bright smile and before he could further say anything, Ringos lips were already on his. "It's okay... Honey." , Ringo said, slightly blushing. All of this was still very new for him, but it was his way to tell Easy that he liked it. Easy looked at him a bit surprised but with a happy smile. "What's with 'Pet names are silly'?" , he laughed. "Maybe some things aren't as silly as I thought..." , Ringo mumbled a bit embarrassed. "At least not with you." , he added, smiling at his boyfriend. Easy pulled him closer with a grin, to once again capture his lips in a loving kiss. 

After they had let go of each other, Ringo reached for one of the bags from the bakery and handed it to Easy. "Here, I got something for you." , he grinned. Easy grabbed the bag and pulled a chocolate cupcake out of it. "Thank you." , he said looking at Ringo a bit confused. Ringo crooked his head and acted offended: "Don't say you've already forgotten it." That's when Easy remembered: "Of course our first date." , he smiled. "You are cute... Honey." , he said with a particular emphasis on "Honey". He couldn't believe he really just called Ringo "Honey" and that the man, who until recently, had been known for his "heart of stone", was just gazing at him, looking very much in love. 

"If somebody would have told us a year ago, that we out of all people would sit here together like that... that I would ever be so crazy about you ..." , Ringo said amused. "Well you've always made me crazy... somehow." , Easy joked. "But now I am just crazy in love with you." , he grinned and kissed his boyfriend. Both just enjoyed being happy and in love after all that stress of the last weeks.

A few days later, the whole flatshare was having dinner together, including Tobias. After all the arguments and the reconciliation, they just wanted everything to be normal again. Elli and Paco had made Spagetti, Tobias had brought beer and Saskia had even prepared a delicious dessert. Finally everything was as it should be again and they all just enjoyed a nice evening together. 

After dinner, they all made themselves comfortable on the couch, to watch a movie. The only one who still hadn't sat down, was Easy, who was balancing a big bowl of popcorn, a bag of potato chips and two bottles of beer in his arms. Ringo quickly stood up to help his boyfriend, otherwise they probably might have to eat the popcorn of the floor. "Honey, wait. I'll help you." , he said taking the popcorn and the chips out of his boyfriends hand. 

While Easy and Ringo were occupied with preparing the snacks, the others were staring at them with open mouthes. Had Richard Beckmann, really just used pet names? "What?" , Ringo asked, when he saw the others surprised faces. "Oh... nothing." , Paco smiled. Ringo looked at him confused but then sat down next to Easy, pulling him in his arms. Easy didn't fail to notice the surprise of his friends over Ringos "Honey", but he just smiled. He liked that new side of Ringo, the side only he could reveal and it made him a little bit proud, that Ringo meanwhile seemed to not care about others seeig this soft side of him.

"I love you, Honey." , he whispered in Ringos ear. He wanted him to know how much that all meant to him. Ringo smiled, calling Easy "Honey" had become something that just felt nice and right. "Weird." , he thought. Many aspects of relationships, he had called silly in the past didn't appear that silly to him anymore. And he also didn't care about what the others might think about it anymore, he loved Easy and for his sake the whole world could know how happy he made him. "I love you too." , he whispered, before placing a soft kiss on his boyfriends lips. 

They didn't notice Tobias looking at them with a smile. How could he have been so blind to not notice how his brother really had changed. Many things had become clear to him the past days but in this moment he realized for the first time, that maybe these two where just right for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it, the first fanfiction I've ever written. Thank you for all the Kudos and comments, it always makes me so happy when people like my stories. :)  
> Love, Persephone


End file.
